


His scent

by Wasitadream



Series: How she serves him [3]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets jealous of Lady Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His scent

Rose laid in her room alone tonight as her sire was out. He had spent many nights in her bed and she had grown fond of having him so close. Now as she lay there in the still of the night she wondered why he had never asked her to his bed. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the front door open. He was home from his night plotting with that wretched Lady Jane. Rose had heard enough about the huntress to stay away from her, but understood why Alexander kept her close to him. Now as she listened to him moving through out the house, she knew where he was headed. He opened the door and looked over her pale skin shining from the light of the hallway. She turned onto her back and watched as he walked to the end of her bed, beckoning her to come join him. She laid still and his expression changed, he was starting to get angry with Rose, but she refused to move.

"Why are you denying me Rose?"

"Because Alexander, you reek of that whore huntress."

"That is all the more reason I need you to come here. I want to smell your scent on me, not hers."

"And I prefer your scent than that wretched being." With one swift move he was over the foot board and pinning Rose against the bed.

"Then come and help me rid myself of any remnants of her." His mouth overtook Rose before she could answer and she gave into him. He pressed against her as she moaned into his kiss. He pulled away from her and moved from over her, pulling her from the bed with him. She followed him out of her room and down the hall where he stopped in front of his room. Rose watched him as he looked deep into her eyes, making her wait before opening the doors to his private room. She kept her gaze on him, knowing he wanted her to realize she was privileged to be invited into his sanctity. She took a step closer to him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before he gave her a devilish smile. He pushed open the doors and watched her and she took in his inner sanctum. He shut the door behind them and went on to his private bath. Rose slowly made her way in behind him and saw that his spacious bath was a castle compared to hers. She watched as he ran a hot bath and slowly started removing his jacket. Rose moved in front of her sire and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting her fingers trail over his exposed skin. She playfully teased him as she helped removed his shirt. Alexander locked his eyes onto Rose's as she let her fingers trail down his chest and abdomen, reaching the top of his trousers. Soon she had them undone, letting them hang on his hips as she smiled at him. She lowered herself to her knees to pull off his boots and socks. She looked up at him now and he could see the wary look in her eye.

"What is it my lamb?" She dropped her gaze, showing him just how ashamed she was.

"I hate that I must share you with the huntress my lord." He slowly ran his fingers through her dark smooth hair, letting his fingers fall to her neck. He curled his fingers under her chin and tilted her head back now as he urged her to look at him.

"Once I have learned all I need to learn from her, I will eliminate her. And now, even if I must bring myself to be with her, I always come home to you, do I not precious one?"

"Yes sire."  He held out a hand, pulling Rose to her feet once she accepted it. He leaned back against the edge of the waiting tub pulling Rose into a close embrace, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I do not disappoint you do I Alexander?"

"No, of course not. I understand what it feels like. To be in love with someone, but watch them be with someone else. You just need to trust me and know that I will always be here to care for you Rose." Rose felt a sting in her chest, she knew he wanted Mina, knew how he felt about her but Mina was someone he would never change, he didn't want her to live in this hell of a life they had. His fingers moved across her neck now, urging her to kiss him but a sly smile crossed her lips as she pulled from his embrace. She took a step back and pulled the silk gown from her frame, letting it pool on the floor as he drank in her nude body. She moved to the tub and stepped in slowly, letting him watch as she slid the water across her chest. He smiled as he watched her, making her wait again as he stood at the end of the large tub. His eyes followed the line of her arm to her hands that were now teasing and pinching her soft pink nipples just below the waters surface. 

Rose knew she had captivated his attention now as she watched him, one of her small hands slowly moving down her stomach as he licked his lips. He watched as she moved her hand between her thighs, rubbing slowly as a gasp escaped her lips. He watched her as she parted her legs wider, letting her fingers work her swollen bundle of nerves. Alexander felt his trousers straining tight against him as his erection throbbed, but he stood still wanting to admire the way Rose's body moved. Rose moved one leg, hooking it over the side of the tub, opening her up so that Alexander had a better view. He let out a soft moan as he watched her slide two fingers deep into her slick heat. His eyes scanned up her body, noticing her other hand still pinching and pulling at her nipple, then he saw her eyes. They were locked on him, fluttering shut once and while from the pleasure she was feeling. Her moans came louder now as her fingers started moved quickly, plunging deep withing her and then messaging her aching nub before sliding back into her heat. 

Alexander was leaning against the end of the tub now, the pressure against his erection a welcome sensation. He looked from her fingers to her eyes now as she moved closer to cliff. His name fell from her lips as her hips bucked into her own hand. He gripped the side of the tub tighter now as she moved at a frantic pace, breaths shallow as her body started to tense up. Her orgasm came hard as she let out a long drawn out moan. Once she slowly pulled her fingers from her wet core, she sat up and looked at Alexander. As Rose sat up she put her hands on the edges of the tub, but Alexander quickly took the hand that had worked her into the orgasm and gently ran his lips across her fingers, her scent still lingering on them. 

Rose watched as Alexander ran his tongue along her fingers, tasting her juices on them as he moved to the side of the tub. He gently let her hand go as he pushed his pants off his hips, letting them fall the floor before he joined her in the large tub. He sunk down into the water, pulling Rose to him. Her lips crashed with his now as she felt the urge to please him. She moved so that she was over him now, slowly rubbing her slit over his length as his hands moved up and down her back. One of her hands slowly slid down his chest and soon it had his long member trapped between it and her soft fleshy mound. He moaned into her kiss as she let her hand message his length, grinding against it slowly. His lips moved to her neck now, his arms around her back as waist, pulling her body against his. He felt her hand moving him, positioning him against her opening now. Her other hand was on the back of his neck, lightly running through the hair at the base of his skull. 

"Alexander, please show me that you want me more than that sordid woman." She could feel his teeth as he smiled against her skin, moving his hips upward as he pulled hers down. He slowly eased his way into her tight heat. His teeth nipped at her collar bone as she clenched tighter around him. She loved feeling him inside her,  she could feel every vein as she slowly moved up and down his length. She leaned back, letting his long length hit her sensitive spot as she kept sliding him in and out of her. Alexander took the opportunity to let his lips move all across her neck, feeling the vibrations as she moaned his name. He kept moving her in and out of her faster, his hips snapping up to meet hers. Her breathing became labored as she drew near another orgasm. 

Alexander sedated his pace now, going excruciating slow as he tried to draw out Rose's pleasure. He heard her gasp with each thrust and he pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his as she looked to him. He slid his tongue past her lips now as he explored he mouth, tasting her. She reveled in such an intimate act, it was rare for Alexander to share such a thing with her. She moaned into his kiss and he felt her tighten around him. He reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes now. 

"Alexander, please come with me sire." He smiled as he pulled her down forcefully, beginning his powerful exertion on her body. Her nails ran over his shoulders now as she cried out for him. One of his strong hands smoothed up her back, tangling in her hair as his lips assaulted her neck. Rose heard a groan leave his lips and knew it wouldn't be long before she had fully pleased him. He kept moving at a incessant pace and Rose fought back the urge to let go. 

"Let me hear your pleasure." Alexander voiced his demand and now she couldn't fight it any longer. She screamed his name now as she convulsed around him, her body shivering around him. He continued his pace and she continued moaning with each thrust deep into her. Soon Alexander had heard enough as he spewed deep inside his precious lamb. 


End file.
